Sara, how could you!
by sailor-x23
Summary: Sara's now seeing Gil.. will something tare them apart?
1. Chapter 1

This is actually my very first fanfict, so be nice :P lol

"I can't believe Grissom put me with the newbie.."

"Pardon me?" Sara stood there, running that voice over in her head. Could it be? She turned around in a state of shock. "Sara, I haven't seen you since highschool!"

"I thought.. you never wanted to see me again... So once I finished High School, I left as soon as I could." Sara seemed upset. "Tasha, why are you here?"

"You cought me. I couldn't stand what I did to you a long time ago, and it's been eating me alive. Forgive and forget? " She smiled sweetly. Who wouldn't forgive her? In that matter, who COULDN'T fogive her? She was thin, but very muscular. _I guess she stuck to dancing,_ Sara thought. Her hair, a gorgeous blonde, fell over her shoulder, and matched perfectly with her smile. Her eyes, one brown, one blue.

"I want to forgive you.. but what you did hurt me so much. You broke my heart." Well, thats what she so desperatly want to say. "Sure, I can forgive you. So, do you know the bassics?"

"Sure. But, I thought we weren't doing anything today? Could we possibly go to your place?" _Yes! god! do I ever want us to go to my place,_ Sara thought. _Dammit, keep it together Sara.. _

"I guess, I see no harm in that."_  
_  
Standing just outside the room, was Nick. S_omethings going on.._ he thought.

**+  
**  
"She looks as if she passed between the times 6:00pm to 7:00pm last night. You'd never know though, in the condition she's in. Everything's in place. We wont know for sure what killed her, till I do an optopsie." Grissom noticed Nick walk in.

"Thank's Al, when do you expect to be done?"

"I'll call you when I find out." Al noticed Grissom wanting to talk to nick.

"Thanks." Grissom walked up to Nick. After he was barried alive, everyone checks up on Nick. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but there is something I need to tell you." Nick pulled Gil aside. "I think you shouldn't have put the new girl with Sara.. There is something there.. between them.. You can see the tension in Sara's eyes." Nick looked very worried.

"Don't worrie, everything's under control. Have you ever heard of the man who cried wolf? Just be patient. Time will tell." Nick knew that ment pay close attention to Sara. Make sure she's allright. "It doesn't matter, she has the rest of the day off. She's been working non-stop with no sleep for a week. she diserves it."

+

Sara stopped the car. _I can't believe this.. what am I doing?_ Sara's head was in a spin. With each step she took, she thought of reason's to stop herself. _One; I can't cheat on Gil. Two; this girl broke my heart! Three; I'm talking to myself now. _  
She slowly found the key, and unlocked the door. "Well, not much of a home, but it's cosey." Sara went to the kitchen and got Tasha a drink, but all she had in stock, was Pepsi.

"Thank you." Tasha smirked, and walked over the the couch and sat down. Sara did the same. "Sara... I was wondering... Are you seeing anyone?"

Sara smiled. "That I can answer. Yes actually.. For about a week."

Tasha looked a little upset. "Oh... Whats her name?"

"Well... I'm not dating a girl... I'm not gay! HIS name is Gil Grissom." She moved around uncomfortably in her spot, then Sara got up and sat on the chair.

"But.. What about me and you? Didn't that mean anything? Do you even remember?"  
_  
Of course I remember, how could I forget? Best times of my life.. and then.. you went and did something stupid. I told you not to come crying to me when you figure out your mistake._ "No.. I don't recall anything happening between us. All I remember is you being my roommate. Thats it."

Tears swelled up in Tasha's eyes. Sara felt this was her fault.. "Don't cry... please don't.." Sara grabbed a tissue and whiped the tears from Tasha's eyes. _Wow... her eyes... So beautiful..._ Sara thought. _What... am I doing? Why am I feeling this way.. _Their eyes met..Sara kissed Tasha. "I'm... sorry..." Sara pulled back. "I never ment to--" Tasha grabbed Sara and started kissing her.

_This is wrong.. this is very wrong.. _Sara thought, while slowly undressing Tasha, and coressing her breast.

Nick pulled into the driveway and went to the window. Could his eyes be deciving him?


	2. Chapter 2

Toni placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"What is your problem!" Drew argued. Drew was a 17-year-old jock at Quinte Secondary School. With his curly reddish hair and Tons of freckles he was definitely a cutie. If it weren't for his strong shoulders, buff chest, and muscular arms he would look much younger.

"You're lazy, stupid, and selfish!" Toni spat back. Toni, on the other hand, was a 17-yeart-old science nerd, hoping to pursue a career in Forensic Anthropology. She had a sleek Figure making her look very feminine, Drew liked this. Her strawberry blonde hair draped over her shoulder in loose cascading curls. Her sleek black glasses showed off her intelligent look, and her emerald green eyes shone as she got angrier with Drew.

"What does that have to do with this!" Drew complained.

Ï need this credit!"" Toni and Drew had been forced to be lab partners for an important science project and he kept forgetting his supplies, so they could do nothing. Luckily, their teacher had let them stay after school to work on it.

"That's your problem!" Drew whined.

Ït's gonna be your problem!"

"What are you gonna do? Slap me?" He mocked. Toni's eyes began to water as she bit down on her lower lip. _Keep it together Toni, he's not worth it. _ She reassured herself.

"I don't'care anymore!" Drew yelled slamming his hand down on the desk, accidentally smashing a test tube and slicing his hand open in a few places.

"Shit…" he was bleeding all over the desk. It was now :45 so there was noone there to help him, and Toni figured he would be too dumb ands stubborn to help himself.

"Smooth,you deserved it." Toni snorted. He lifted his hand and they both realized how serious it was.

"Oh my god." she gasped.

Grabbing him by the wrist she pulls him over to one of the small sinks to the side of the classroom. Pushing him back against the counter, she runs his hand under cold water while pulling out the large pieces with a pair of tweezers. A small piece of glass was stuck in his index finger. Sticking his finger in her mouth she tried to get it out with her teeth. Blood begins to drip down her chin.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?" he whined.

"Pulling the damn glass out of your finger, now suck it up!" Meanwhile it looks as if she is eating his finger as blood begins to soak the neck of her shirt. Not even thinking he grabs a damp cloth and begins to clean the blood off of her neck and upper chest. She finally gets the glass out of his finger and spits in onto the floor. His warm blood now soaks her shirt and his hands stays stationary on her chest. He can feel her heart beating like crazy as he stares into her eager eyes.

Toni realizes how close they are now, her hips pinning him to the counter. _Move!_ She urges her self but she can't she's literally frozen in place. Drew realized how close they are and grabs her by the shoulders and puts her up against the wall. Making sure to give her time to stop him, he moved closer and closer to her, pressing her up against the wall… Her eyes were so beautiful. His warm breath makes her knees buckle as he presses his warm body against hers. Soon she is pinned to the wall, her hands grasping the wall for support. He lifts his hand and touches the side of he face. She turns her head, clamps her eyes shut, and lets out a tiny whimper. Catching Drew by surprise, it stops him in his tracks. He doesn't want to be the bad guy. Moments later her eyes pop pen with a fearful look. A stray tear slides down her cheek as she lowers her head and begins to shake. Realizing she is still pressed against the wall, Drew eases himself off of her. Toni looks up once more and mumbles,

"Don't forget your supplies tomorrow." As she scurries out of the classroom, tears pouring won her cheeks.


End file.
